I'm Home
by KatySummers
Summary: Harry has his stag night with the boys, and comes home a drunken fool.


"Don't you think it's a little early to have a stag night, Harry?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Neville they were walking to Draco's flat to pick him, Seamus, and Dean up.

"See that's what I never understood. Why have it the night before the wedding? I don't want to be hung-over." Harry said shrugging as they made their way up the steps to ring the bell. He decided that having the stag party a week before would be a lot better than having it the night before. He wanted to actually enjoy his wedding.

"It doesn't really make much sense…" Neville said laughing.

"And are you sure you still want to do this? You're still young, and it was kind of fast… I mean there's still time to cancel it…" Ron said, almost a bit optimistically.

"Ron!" Neville scolded, hitting him on the arm for his rudeness.

"Ron, it took 5 years to get that bloody ring. I don't think that too fast." He sighed. Ever since the engagement was announced, Ron incessantly asked if he was sure, if he really wanted to do this. "I really want to do this. We love each other, and I want it forever."

Ron was silent and he shook his head in understanding. Then the door to Draco's flat opened up to show all three men donned in full Hogwarts House paraphernalia. They thought it would be a funny throwback kind of theme for Harry's stag. They all went full out, but considering all but one of them was a Gryffindor, they almost all looked alike. Nonetheless they donned Gryffindor, or Slytherin, shirts, socks, hats, pins, and all kinds of goodies.

They all said their hellos and shared some jokes, giving Harry the "your life is over" bachelor speech. They laughed as they made their way to the wizard club that was only a few streets over from Draco's flat.

The club was packed, but Draco, of course, had gone full out and ordered them a special corner all to themselves. They drank and danced and had a blast. Halfway through the night Draco dragged them all over to their corner and made Harry sit on a throne-like chair decorated in balloons and streamers. He had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming.

"Draco…" Harry pleaded as he caught sight of someone, who was obviously an exotic dancer, making their way across the dance floor toward him. Draco only shushed him, saying it was something everyone has to get for their stag party.

"Do you guys know who exactly it is I'm marrying? I'm going to be murdered!" Harry yelled as the dancer stopped in front of him with a sultry smile. Dark hair framed a pale face and the garter belt and matching black lace thong sat perfectly low on slim hips. The six inch heel gave them an almost intimidating look, despite the lack of clothing. The music changed and the hips in front of him started swaying sinfully.

Harry sat and endured the song while the dancer moved and swayed to beat. Finally the song ended and Harry let out a breath when the exotic dancer stepped away from him. They turned and made their way out of the club again, and for a split second Harry wondered what it would be like if he brought an outfit like that home for his fiancée, but he quickly shook the thought off and turned his attention to the five men, giving them a piece of his mind.

After a thorough tongue-lashing they continued partying, and dancing and laughing with one another. It was well past two in the morning before Dean, Seamus, and Neville decided they had to leave. Draco and Ron insisted that they take him home once the other guys had left. So they walked out and called a cab, laughing and falling over each other in their drunken haze.

They paid the cabbie a little too much telling him to wait for Draco and Ron, and stumbled up to Harry's flat, where he knew his fiancée would not be sleeping, but rather waiting for his arrival home. When they reached Harry's door, after a nauseating lift ride, they were swaying and trying to stifle their laughter when Harry couldn't find his key. He hit Draco and Ron over the head when they burst out laughing, clutching each other and leaning on the wall.

Just then the flat door flew open to reveal a fuming Severus. He crossed his arms and gave a pointed look to the three men trying to straighten themselves up. Harry turned and made an inhuman noise before stumbling over to his husband-to-be.

"Sev, I'm home," he mumbled before looking over his fiancée's purple button-down they showcased his beautiful collar bones, the loose cotton trousers, and the bare feet. "Sev," Harry said throwing himself on the man and kissing and licking any exposed skin drunkenly, "You're bloody gorgeous." Just then Ron made a gagging noise, and Draco laughed like a hyena.

"Go home you two idiots," Severus growled sternly, taking the smaller man in his arms and guiding him into the flat. He pried Harry off his neck and sat him on the couch with an indignant huff. Severus went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Harry, but when he came back Harry was naked and half-hard sprawled out on the couch. Severus rolled his eyes before handing the glass over and telling him to drink.

He knew it was no use trying to talk to him like this, so his interrogation would have to wait until the morning. Looking at the beautiful man made him think how he was so lucky, but mostly why Harry would ever want to be with him, but he shook this thought off, too many arguments from when Harry would yell at him for thinking so little of himself, and confessing undying love came flooding back to him, and he shook the thought off.

When the glass was finished Severus dragged a horny and whining Harry to their bedroom and got him into the bed. Within minutes Harry was snoring and Severus lay down with a sigh and went to sleep.


End file.
